Mistletoes
by Pellucid Otiose
Summary: Christmas is coming! Wait! Yamato's never heard of Christmas, oh my buhjeezus! Taichi's got to fix that... but will his plans go awry? Taito, Yaoi, Rated T.


(A/N: YEAY!!! Christmas is coming! Can't wait, and obviously this in anticipation for Christmas! I will soon be updating my other story Candlelight (P.S. I edited it slightly) and adding a new story called "Fortress of Pain" (the name may be open to change!) which you can read the description of in my profile when I update it. Anyways here's the story about what happens when it becomes Taichi's job to show Yamato what he's missing out on every winter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own digimon, Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer, Santa Claus, any radio stations at all, or any other product, idea, object in this fic.

**Warning: Yaoi**, boy + boy, that means, if you couldn't possibly understand the previous warnings, that it's about two guys hooking up. **Not** a girl and guy, **not** a girl and girl, **not** an alien and my next-door neighbors teacup poodle, it means **BOY** AND A **BOY**!!! There you go. =] Oh yeah – there's some cursing, not-so-good language, bad words – whatever you call it – it's words that aren't of proper etiquette.

Oh Yeah, pretty much EVERYONE has heard of christmas! This is a WHAT IF YAMATO HADN'T? There'd be no point to the fic if he **had** known what Christmas was. Oh and I'm not Japanese so if they celebrate it in a different way then I'm aware considering I've never lived there then I'm sorry for my .... un-kowledge? Yeah that word works.... anyways this is a WHAT IF? NOT a based on truth, real, actually happening, nonfictional, fanfic, its none of those. In THIS fic Yamato DOESN'T know about Christmas, it's not about what's in the show people.....

Now on with the story!

**_Mistletoes_**

Part I of I

OOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOOOoooOOooOo

**(Yamato's POV)**

It was quiet throughout the house, oddly quiet. I picked up on this fact instantly; my house was never quiet – not with Taichi there at least. Apparently tonight was extremely important to him, I didn't know why. I had just come back from college – I'd been studying to get my bachelors degree – and I came home for the winter break. I'd never known what was so special about the winter; to Taichi it was a big deal… to him it was the best time of the year.

Taichi had yet to tell me why, though. So I was left to guess as he said I'd know soon. He'd murmured something about my being deprived as a child and that all sane people should know about… what did he call it? Mistmaps? No. Tristtass? Nope. Hessmess? Nuh-uh. Hmm… what was it?

"Merry Christmas everybody! Tonight's the night! Christmas Eve! Oh the merriment! We've got plenty of Christmas music coming up for the rest of the night! Be with your family, friends, and… PARTY! Get ready for presents, presents, and presents! Merry Christmas everybody from everyone down here at the station!" The radio rang off practically making me fall off my chair in surprise. I had left the radio on a station that was pretty much classical music that is until… well they got "persuaded" to try a different direction for the supposed "holidays", wait a second…. That's it! Taichi was so excited over **Christmas**!

What's Christmas?

OOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOOOoooOOooOo

**(Taichi's POV)**

I can't believe Yama never heard of Christmas! It's the best time of year ever! I decided tonight was the night – not just the night to introduce Yamato to Christmas but to introduce him to a new idea! Me! … as his boyfriend….

I stayed quiet as I tiptoed around downstairs in the Ishida house. I had made sure I kept Yamato occupied upstairs with an extremely difficult crossword puzzle that took me all night to find online – I needed something challenging to not only hold Yamato's attention yet keep him at bay completely bewildered in confusion while I decorated his house.

I hug a reef on the door to the bathroom, a picture of Santa Claus in a frame standing up on his kitchen counter, Christmas candles on any surface I could find, Christmas lights hug around everywhere inside and outside the house, a couple mistletoes – I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively as I hung the first one up hoping I could accidentally bump Yamato under one so I could steal a kiss… or two…, as well as a large Christmas tree and ornaments in his living room with the help of Mr. Ishida who helped me pay and set up the tree. Yamato's dad – Mr. Ishida – was absolutely enthusiastic about Christmas, it just so happens though that Yamato had lived with his mother and younger brother Takeru for the early years of his life growing up – his parents were divorced – and his mother was an atheist…

Yamato had apparently still been Catholic but barely knew anything about Catholicism. Yamato was always very open-minded he always thought that any religion could be right and one day he thought any number of things could happen – he was truly undecided but labeled as a catholic.

I had to try and introduce him to these things step by step and try and get him used to the holiday… though… who could resist presents?!?! I had gotten him two presents – one was a shirt Mimi had helped me pick out, Mimi was one of my best friends and had the best fashion sense in all of Japan as far as I was concerned – and the second present was something I don't know if he'll want but I guess I'll just have to wait and see if he wants it as much as I want him too…

OOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOOOoooOOooOo

**(Yamato's POV)**

What did Taichi think I was five? He gave me a crossword puzzle about reindeer, I asked him what smelly, hoofed, elk had to do with this holiday at all – he didn't answer he just said watch out for Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer… what the fuck is that supposed to mean? I didn't know who Rudolph was… unless he was that weird kid from my history class! Ugh I hated him – he always looked at me funny… and his nose was red – with pimples (**ew**.), and he did kind of resemble a reindeer I guess…

Anyways the crossword puzzle specifically read across the top "Kid's Winter Crossword Puzzle! Teachers note: Great for first through fourth grades!" I wanted to shoot myself… **badly**.

I found all thirty hidden words in the course of five minutes, it was the least challenging most boring, most lame excuse for a crossword puzzle I've ever had. It was a disgrace to crossword puzzle lovers everywhere. I could've written a crossword puzzle more challenging and more interesting about my snot then anything on this puzzle Taichi gave me. I think Taichi was getting more and more dense everyday… though as much as I hated his stupidity I couldn't find it oddly adorable – that in a completely _not_ gay way. I've come to the conclusion that any quality about someone else can be seen as cute regardless of whom the quality belongs to because the quality isn't a sex that quality is a fragment of a personality.

So I sat there listening to the radio in my room alone on apparently the holiday of 'Christmas' not hearing any disturbances, which I thought I was sure to hear, from downstairs from Taichi. I smelt the odd scent of chocolate in the air and I swore I smelled gingerbread… but why would there be any of that? I followed my nose all the way outside my room – I didn't care if I was supposed to stay in my room forced to do a crossword puzzle invented for two-year-olds – I was curious…

I walked quietly down the steps hoping not to alarm Taichi of my presence. I would just take a peek and then head right back upstairs to lie in wait listening to my used-to-be-favorite radio station (because of the stupid music playing changes). I reached the bottom of the steps and gasped. Everything was… was… green and leafy! My house looked like a tree threw up! There were leaves and berries and wreaths and trees – literal** trees** – everywhere! Ah! MY HOUSE WAS A FUCKING FOREST!

"TAICHI YAGAMI! UNLESS THIS IS ALL A HOLOGRAM I'M GOING TO INTRODUCE YOUR FACE TO THE BOTTOM OF MY FOOT!"

OOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOOOoooOOooOo

**(Taichi's POV)**

Oh shit. I knew Yamato couldn't stay put for too long. I had been in the middle of making gingerbread cookies and failing horribly at it when Yamato screamed furiously from the foot of the stairs down the hall from me. He obviously wasn't too happy about the decorations…

"TAICHI WHO IS THIS FAT ASS AND WHY IS HE EVERYWHERE?" Yamato shouted once again getting closer to me by the sound of his voice. He was referring to Santa Claus as the fat-ass apparently. Sheesh! They're just decorations I don't know why he's so angry…

"TAICHI! ANSWER ME! WHERE ARE YOU? TAICHI!" Yamato seemed almost extremely irate right now and gaining on me fast, he was just a measly ten feet from my dwelling place in the kitchen where I was attempting to make coherent men-shaped cookies – they ended up though looking like demented kittens…

"I'm… in the kitchen… Yamato…" My voice came out weak and frightened, which I didn't expect unknowing of how terrifying Yamato sounded right now.

He stormed into the kitchen and gaped his already furious expression turned into one of a much higher degree of fury if that was even physically possible for someone to achieve without breaking their face…

"Taichi, do you know you're covered in flour?" Yamato's voice oddly came out in a calm tone, completely opposite to what was before… I cracked sheepish smile hoping that if I seemed submissive enough he wouldn't make the introduction of my face and his foot like he had proposed earlier – I don't think I really want to meet his foot – even if the idea of any part of his body is enough to make my heartbeat step up another second quicker.

He strode toward me all traces of anger vanished from his face. He was less then an inch from me staying composed and lifted his hand to my face slowly. My breath quickened at the idea of Yamato's hand rising slowly to my face. He traced his finger slowly from the side of my check slowly towards my chin – capturing a sample of the remnants of my cooking experience from my face. He brought his coated finger to his mouth and sucked it quick with his eyebrows knitting together.

"That's not even flour… what is that?" He said raising his eyebrows in confusion and surprise. He was usually right when it came to cooking – actually he was _always_ right… according to him and it would earn a fierce world of pain to anyone who denied that opinion.

"It's-It's …gingerbread cookie mix… I-I have the box right here…" I said my breathing now out of order completely coming out and in uneven, sharp intakes of air. I grabbed the gingerbread cookie mix box from behind me on the counter which Yamato had cornered me to – now practically leaning against me making my heart beat just that much quicker. I could feel a small dampness on the side of my face as I held the box – at first I thought I was crying until I noticed it was sweat – that just proved how nervous I was.

"Taichi, I'm not going to kill you."

"You're not?" I was surprised I assumed imminent death for turning his house into a sanctuary for woodland creatures without his knowing, yet he seemed completely honest – not a hint of falseness in his voice, his eyes displayed the same sincerity.

"Nope, I only want one thing." He said leaning in closer to me as if to tell me a secret – though no one else was even in his house (his father had to do some "last-minute" shopping… extremely last minute…)

"W-what is that?" I asked hesitantly not knowing if I would want to supply Yamato with what he wanted.

"To know what that is." Yamato said pointing above us. There was a small mistletoe hanging right above us from the ceiling, it's bright red fruit shining much more brightly then I remembered – it was as if it were real. Yamato looked patiently at my face, licking his lips lightly.

My eyes were trained on his lips and before I could contemplate if this was the right thing to do – if this was the right time – if I could decide if Yamato could ever return my feelings – I leaned in and as I was halfway there – to the point of which my breath splashed against his lips in my uneven breathing – I paused giving him time to at least understand what I was about to do and pull away. But he didn't move away - not even flinch - so I leaned in the rest of the way and claimed finally what I had wanted for so long in my existence.

As I pulled away I noticed Yamato seemed oddly calm – not a trace of tenseness, anger, or worry on his face – a weird sort of serene sentiment that flowed through both our bodies simultaneously and Yamato seemed to almost be… smiling.

"That's… what that is." I said never letting my eyes loose contact with him – and noticing my heart hadn't slowed through the calmness it only beat faster but not in panic – only in happiness.

Yamato seemed to just stare at me back with eyes that were now oddly glassy – as if a thin water cover had formed over them – but they weren't quite tears – he wasn't sad or angry he was… joyful… and… jolly? I guess those words could fit it – then again _"Tis the season…" _Finally Yamato broke the silence and the smile on his face was evident.

"Are there anymore of those? I want to do that again!" Yamato sounded joyously. My eyes were wide and I never felt more relief – more happiness – or more joyfulness in my whole life… I guess this means he'll accept my presents…

OOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOoooooOOOOooooOOOoooOOooOo

(A/N:) Tis the season to be jolly fa-la-la-la-la la-la-la-la! I love Christmas! And this fic works amazingly well because it's almost Christmas! Like 20 days away baby! OH YEAHH!!! Wow I sound like I'm twelve… well I just really like Christmas, anyways REVIEW!!! (Even if it's constructive criticism – I'm always up for improvement!)

P.S. Sorry Santa about calling you a fat ass – well Yamato did technically – so give him coal!


End file.
